Yûgi VS Gensôkyô
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: Quand une Oni part en vadrouille dans le Gensôkyô, ça ne peut que mal se passer...
1. Chapitre 1: Fini la picole

_**Chapitre 1 Fini la picole**_

 _Le Gensôkyô. Monde dans lequel cohabitent humains, Yôkais, et toutes autres créatures mystiques. Grâce à la miko d'Hakurei, Reimu Hakurei, et de son amie magicienne, Marisa Kirisame. A elles deux, et avec l'aide d'autres Yôkais, elles règlent les catastrophes appelées « Incident », et font du Gensôkyo un havre de paix. Dans un coin du Gensôkyô, se trouve un trou, énorme, conduisant au monde souterrain. C'est par cette voie obscure qu'un fléau va s'abattre sur ce lieu enchanté. Une Oni, plus précisément._

Dans le monde souterrain du Gensôkyô, se trouve l'ancienne capitale, dans lequel vivent les Onis et autres Yôkais. A l'extérieur de la ville, se trouve un vieux sanctuaire abandonné, en ruines. Devant ces ruines, une petite fille se tient. Il s'agit de Satori Komeji, maîtresse du Palais des esprits de la Terre. La petite yôkai monte les quelques escaliers séparant le sol et le parquais grinçant du bâtiment en bois. Elle approche de l'entrée du bâtiment, plongé dans les ténèbres. Cela ne s'entendait pas trop de loin, mais un bruit vraiment assourdissant en ressort. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle y voit plus clair. Ce son, il s'agit… d'un simple ronflement.

En effet, affalée sur le sol, habillé de seulement un débardeur et d'une culotte, on retrouve une femme assez musclée, affublée d'une corne ressemblant à un chapeau d'anniversaire sur le front, dotée d'une longue chevelure blonde, affublée de menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles, et enfin d'une poitrine qui ferait mourir de jalousie une bonne partie des résidantes du Gensôkyô. Il s'agit de Yûgi Hoshiguma dormant comme une grosse larve, la couverture de traviole, et quelques bouteilles de saké, laissant penser qu'elle a dû bien picoler la soirée précédente.

-Que c'est pitoyable…Dit Satori en poussant un soupir, accablée par ce triste spectacle.

La petite yôkai, en ayant pris soin de retirer ses chaussures, s'avance vers la bourrée au bois dormant, n'ayant toujours pas senti la présence de la violette. Une fois à ses côtés, cette dernière s'accroupit, regardant l'air béat de l'autre. Voulant briser ce silence, et tandis qu'une mouche virevolte à côté d'elle, Satori l'interpelle.

-Hem, Yûg-

Mais elle est interrompue par Yûgi qui, dans un geste violent, abat son poing dans le parquet, juste devant Satori qui, sous la puissance qu'a mis la blonde dans le coup, se décolle du sol. Après un petit silence, Yûgi, toujours endormie, soulève son poing et se retourne.

-Hmrgl… Fait-elle.

Dans la trace du poing de Yûgi, se trouve la mouche, qui a subit la colère divine d'une Oni qui aimerait bien dormir peinarde. Satori, en voyant ça, tremble, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en coin, se disant qu'elle a failli subir le même sort que ce pauvre insecte. Voyant que ce n'est pas avec de simples mots qu'elle va sortir le monstre de puissance de son sommeil, elle tente une autre approche. Elle prend la coupe de saké fétiche de Yûgi traînant aux alentours, puis une petite bouteille du même liquide. L'oreille gauche de Yûgi bouge, entendant des sons qui lui sont familiers. Satori commence alors à verser la boisson des dieux dans la coupe. En plus du son du saké qui coule, Yûgi sent aussi, toujours en plein sommeil, l'effluve sortant de la bouteille sacrée. Au moment où la dernière goute de saké tombe dans le récipient, La Oni ouvre brusquement les yeux, éclairés tels des phares, et, par instinct, bondit vers Satori, tel un guépard, et arrache la coupe des mains de Satori avec les dents. A la fin de son bond, 2 mètres plus loin, elle engloutit le contenu de la coupe, comme si elle n'avait pas bu depuis des jours. Voyant qu'elle est enfin prête à l'écouter, Satori se lance.

-Hem hem ! Pousse-elle pour attirer l'attention de la bête sauvage.

Cette dernière se retourne, de l'alcool autour de la bouche.

-Bah, Satori, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demande-elle d'un air surpris.

-Je vois que tu es réveillée, Yûgi. Lui répond Satori d'un ton désagréable, agacée par la désinvolture de son interlocutrice. Puis-je te parler ?

-Pas de problèmes ! Dit joyeusement Yûgi en s'assaillant face à la violette de manière décontractée. C'est pour quoi ? Des envahisseurs à bastonner ? Une soirée picole ?

Satori, de par ce que viens de dire Yûgi, reconnais bien là les Onis : obsédés par la castagne et l'alcool. Après un soupir désespéré, elle reprend.

-J'aurai un service à te demander.

-Vas-y, balance ! Lui répond Yûgi, insouciante.

Satori hésite est-ce vraiment à elle qu'il faut demander cela ? C'est à contre cœur, mais elle n'a pas le choix.

-Et bien, voilà…

A l'extérieur du temple délabré, c'est le calme plat. Hormis une fillette Oni qui passait par là par hasard, jouant avec son cerceau qu'elle fait avancer avec un bâton.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !? Crie Yûgi à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, cri résonnant dans toute la caverne et faisant sursauter la petite.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Koichi à la surface !? Demande-t-elle, abasourdie par cette demande.

Face à elle, Satori, assise en seiza, reste stoïque.

-Oui c'est bien cela. Lui confirme-elle, en hochant la tête. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle erre dans le Gensôkyô il serait bien qu'elle rentre.

-M-mais tu peux pas envoyer, chais pas, Rin ou Utsuho !? C'est tes animaux de compagnie, non ?

\- Je te rappelle que Rin et Utsuho doivent garder chacune leur secteur respectif. Lui explique la yokai. Et puis au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, à part boire et te battre avec tes congénères, tu ne sers pas à grand-chose ici.

Yûgi est blessée par ce que Satori vient de dire, elle a attaqué là où ça fait mal.

-Tch ! Fait Yûgi en détournant le regard. Chuis pas sa baby-sitter, à ta sœur ! Alors tu te démerdes, avec elle !

Satori constate que Yûgi est toujours aussi tête de mule. Mais elle n'abandonne pas pour si peu elle va tenter de flatter son ego.

-C'est dommage. Koichi est, on peut le dire, insaisissable. N'est-ce pas là un défi de taille pour la grande, la puissante, la redoutable Yûgi Hôshiguma, membre des 4 Déesses de la montagne ? Lui dit-elle d'un ton élogieux.

-Hmm… pas faux… Dit Yûgi en se frottant le menton.

-Et si tu réussis ta mission, je t'offrirai des dizaines de bouteilles de saké, le meilleur !

Appâtée par la soif de l'alcool et de la victoire, Yûgi prend sa commanditaire par les épaules.

\- Chuis ton Oni, ma grande ! Crie-elle, enjouée, ses yeux pétillant de mille feux.

- _Trop facile à manipuler…_ Pense Satori, un sourire au coin.

\- Ha ! Comment je vais trop manquer aux autres, ils vont se faire bien chier, sans moi… Se dit Yûgi.

Que nenni ! Ayant entendu parler de son départ pour la surface via la petite Oni de tout à l'heure, Onis et autres Yokais vivant dans l'ancienne capitale se font une joie folle que cette maudite Oni qui fout le bordel, vide toutes les réserves de saké et se bastonne pour un oui ou pour un non, se casse. Et pour cela, ils fêtent cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec beaucoup d'alcool. Et ils le font sous la vue de la concernée et de Satori, alors qu'elles traversent l'allée centrale pour sortir de l'ancienne capitale, ne semblant pas perturbées par l'agitation. Yûgi a mis ses vêtements habituels, sa robe bleue, ses getas, son haut de gym et sa coupe de saké acrochée au côté droit de sa hanche. La musique résonne, l'alcool coule à flot, certains dansent. Divers objets en tout genre volent un rouleau de PQ vole vers Yûgi, qui l'esquive juste en inclinant la tête. Une femme Oni arrive face à eux, poitrine à l'air cachée par une barre noire (… ta gueule, c'est magique !), poussant un gloussement, nos deux amies restent indifférentes à cela, la laissant passer. Une fois dépassée l'immense porte d'entrée, cette dernière se ferme dans un grand grincement, la fête ne devenant qu'un bruit de fond.

-Je sens déjà d'ici l'odeur de la liberté. Que dieu bénisse la bibine et la baston.

Satori est désespérée de voir que ça ne fait rien à Yûgi, que ses semblables se réjouissent de son départ et dans cette fête, elle a vu des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Passé cela, elles se dirigent vers le pont entre la surface et le monde souterrain. Arrivées au pont, qui est en fait l'immense trou, elles croisent une bonne connaissance : Parsee Mizuhashi, gardienne du pont. Assise sur un rocher, elle mordille son écharpe, faisant son habituelle crise de jalousie.

-Grmbl… Ils font la fête, et moi chuis obligée de poireauter ici… Chuis trop jalouse ! Marmonne-elle, le regard noir.

-Alors, tu vas bien, Parsee ? Demande une voix bienveillante derrière elle.

Parsee se retourne, et voit alors Satori, ce qui la rend de bonne humeur.

-Bonjour, Dame Satori ! S'exclame la princesse du pont, toute souriante.

Cette dernière voit ensuite celle qui l'accompagne : cette maudite vache à lait d'Oni.

-Salut vieille branche ! Tu dois te faire chier comme un rat mort ! La salue Yûgi, riant aux éclats.

Ne supportant pas qu'elle soit bien mieux gaulée qu'elle, Parsee se remet en mode jalousie, se mordillant le pousse.

-Bonjour, Yûgiiii… Lui répond-elle d'un ton hyper désagréable.

Au-dessus d'elles, un immense trou surplombant le plafond de la caverne, dont on ne voit même pas une trace de lumière venant de la surface. Face à cela, la Oni, main droit au-dessus les yeux, pousse un sifflement.

-Et ben, c'est pas de la gnognotte, ce pont.

-Pff ! Fait la gardienne du dit-pont, trou bras croisés et d'un ton hautain. C'est bien un commentaire venant d'une simple d'esprit.

-AH OUAIIIIS !? S'énerve la brute

-OUAIIIIIS ! Lui répond Parsee.

Les deux se regardent droit dans les yeux, les dents serrés, en grognant.

-Vous ne vous entendrez jamais, hein. Commente Satori, soupirant.

C'est alors qu'on entend un léger grincement venant du puis. En sort un petit objet pendu à un fil. Un seau, plus précisément. Il descend jusque devant les filles. En sort une fillette aux cheveux verts foncés coiffés en couettes, habillée en blanc. Il s'agit de Kisume.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! S'exclame-t-elle d'un air tout choupi.

Yûgi regarde cette chose d'un air perplexe.

-Heu… c'est quoi ce truc ? Demande-t-elle en pointant du doit la petite chose.

-Hé, je suis pas un truc, madame ! S'énerve la verte en s'agitant dans son seau.

-Ton moyen de transport. Lui répond Satori.

-HEIIIIIIN !? Crie la Oni d'un ton abasourdi. Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? T'as vu la taille de ce machin, j'pourrais à peine mettre mon pied dedans !

-Tu ne peux pas voler, je te rappelle. C'est le seul moyen que tu as de monter à la surface. Lui explique la violette. Et puis Kisume peut adapter la taille de son seau. N'est-ce pas, Kisume ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

Agacée, Yûgi se sépare du groupe.

-Tch !

Une fois que l'Oni est partie, Parsee en profite pour parler en tête à tête avec Satori.

-Dame Satori, pourquoi vous vous ramenez ici, avec l'autre truie ? Demande la gardienne.

-C'est simple, Parsee. J'ai chargée notre chère amie de ramener ma sœur.

Pendant leur conversation, Yûgi, en arrière plan, fait divers étirements.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Dame Satori. Pensez aux ravages qu'elle pourrait provoquer à la surface. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Onis ont été exilés ici.

-Je sais. Confirme la violette avec un soupir. Mais d'un côté…

Voyant que la concernée fait toujours ses étirements, Satori en profite pour parler plus bas.

-N'est-ce pas là le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'elle pendant un moment ? Chuchote-t-elle.

Au départ surprise par la vraie raison de cette mission, Parsee est au final plus que ravie. Enfin cette fichue vache à lait va la laisser tranquille. Elle prend Satori par les épaules.

-Dame Satori, vous êtes géniale ! S'exclame-t-elle, les yeux étoilés.

Ayant fini ses exercices, Yûgi donne un gros coup de poing dans sa paume, le bruit résonnant dans la caverne, faisant retourner les autres.

-C'est fini la parlotte, place à l'action ! Dit-elle en s'avançant vers le groupe, en craquant ses doigts.

D'un claquement de doigt, la petite Kisume agrandit son seau.

-Vous pouvez monter ! Dit-elle d'un air tout kawai.

-Pas la peine, microbe. Lui répond la Oni.

-Hé ?

-Y a combien de mètres, d'ici à la surface ? demande la cornue, en faisant tourner son épaule gauche et son bras.

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas grimper à mains nues ? Lui demande Parsee. On est au moins à 6 000 mètres de profondeur, là !

-Hm ! Qui te dit que je vais grimper « à mains nues » ? Fait Yûgi en la regardant avec un sourire narquois.

S'étant encore un peu avancée, pile en dessous du trou, la brute plie les jambes, bras à demi levés. Mettant toute sa force herculéenne dans ses jambes, elle fait un gigantesque saut en diagonale en direction du trou, laissant derrière elle le sol fissuré à l'endroit où elle a bondi. Arrivée à la paroi du trou, elle pose son pied droit dessus, et fait ainsi un wall jump à la verticale pour se diriger à la surface. Après qu'elle ait disparu dans des ténèbres, au sol, Satori et Parsee, les yeux écarquillés, sont abasourdies par ce qu'elles viennent de voir.

-Je… je ne saurais jamais jusqu'où s'étend sa force… Dit Satori, aberrée.

-Beuuuh, pour une fois que je pouvais servir à quelque chose, moi… Gémit Kisume, les yeux en larmes.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapitre 2: Arrivée à la surface

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à la surface**

Une belle journée commence, au Gensôkyô. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent. Pas d'incidents à l'horizon. Bref, encore une belle journée durant laquelle la prêtresse d'Hakurei va pouvoir se la couler douce. Dans un coin assez reculé, une zone rocheuse, se trouve l'énorme trou menant au monde souterrain qui, malgré sa destination, est étrangement calme, car jamais un Oni ou autre créature dangereuse en sort. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, sans crier gare, une forme blanche et jaune jaillit de l'immense ouverture. Semblant avoir une apparence humaine, la créature, assez haut dans les airs, se recroqueville sur elle-même tout en tournant sur elle-même, alors qu'elle descend vers le sol. Après cette petite cabriole, elle atterrit avec violence au sol, les jambes écartées, formant un léger cratère dans le sol, accompagné d'un léger écran de poussière. Cette dernière s'étant dissipée, la mystérieuse personne, qui ne nous est pas si inconnue que ça, se redresse. Oui, il s'agit bien de notre amie Yûgi Hoshiguma, sortant des entrailles de la Terre pour accomplir sa noble et périlleuse mission : Ramener à la maison la vilaine petite Koishi Komeji, sœur cadette de Satori. La grande et forte blonde, tel un prédateur, jette des regards sérieux à ses alentours, analysant le territoire hostile dans lequel elle a atterrie. Elle inspire un grand coup, puis crie de toutes ses forces.

-KOISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, RAMENE TON CUUUUUUUUUL !

Le hurlement résonne dans toute la terre des illusions, faisant même trembler légèrement la terre. Ne constatant aucune réponse, la Oni se gratte la tête, bien embêtée.

-J'me disais aussi, ce serait trop facile… Bon !

Déterminée, elle frappe son poing dans sa paume.

-L'Opération « Coucouche panier ! » peut débuter ! S'exclame-t-elle avec le sourire.

Elle se met à courir avec entrain, en route vers sa fabuleuse croisade. Au fur et a mesure de sa course, elle ralentit peu à peu, et, arrivée dans une forêt, elle marche, l'air las. S'étant enfin arrêtée, elle semble dépitée, comme si elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Et c'est le cas.

-AAAAAH, mais chais même pas par où commencer ! Hurle-t-elle, en serrant son crâne. Chuis maline aussi, à tout accepter dès qu'il y a du saké en jeu ! Comment elle m'a trop arnaquée, la Satori !

Voulant évacuer sa colère, la démone s'acharne sur un arbre en lui donnant des coups de pieds.

-Fais chier fais chier fais chier fais chier chais chieeeeer !

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit, et quelque chose tombe à proximité de notre vaillante héroïne, qui s'arrête net pour voir ce que c'est. Et il s'agit d'une bonne connaissance à elle : Suika Ibuki, qui dormait sur la branche de l'arbre, et dont les coups de Yûgi dessus l'ont fait tomber.

-Ouille ouille ouille… Fait la petite Oni en se frottant le popotin, son énorme gourde de saké à ses côtés.

Suika, constatant une présence, relève la tête, énervée.

-Non mais dis donc ! Ça va pas de fra…pper… comme…ça…

En voyant de qui il s'agit, l'enfant transpire à grosse goutte, les yeux écarquillés. Yûgi, elle, la regarde d'un air dominateur, les mains sur les hanches, cachant le soleil.

-Hééé, mais qui voilà c'est Suika la naine ! Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Ah… Ah ah… Salut, Yûgi… Fait Suika, la voix tremblante.

La géante prend sa victime par le col et la soulève avec une telle facilité que c'en est ridicule.

-Ça faisait un bail ! Alors, on est toujours un minipouss ? T'as oublié de manger tes épinards ?

-Mais lâcheu-moiiiiiiiii ! Crie la pauvre Suika, impuissante, en agitant ses petits bras et petites jambes.

Depuis qu'elle a rétrécie, Suika est devenue la souffre douleur de Yûgi, avant que les autres Onis soient exilés dans l'ancien Enfer.

-Ha ha ha, tu me feras toujours autant marrer ! Rigole la blonde.

Agacée, Suika arrive à se libérer de l'étreinte de sa semblable et atterrit au sol.

-Y en a marre ! T'arrêtes pas de m'embêter ! Je t'y verrai, toi, si t'étais dans ma situation ! Crie la Oni de petite taille, en pointant du doigt son interlocutrice.

\- Ah ouais, et tu vas me faire quoi ? J'te signale que niveau taille, c'est David et Goliath. Surtout au niveau des doudounes !

Là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase Suika déteste qu'on se moque de sa taille, dont celle de sa poitrine. Enervée, elle se met à boire goulument le contenu de sa gourde. Elle se met alors à briller, et se met à grandir, grandir… En à peine quelques secondes, elle fait au moins 150 mètres, surplombant les plus hauts arbres de la forêt.

-Et c'est qui –hic ! – Goliath maintenant ? Dit-elle avec sa voix un peu plus grave, et qui est un peu pompette après avoir bu toute cette quantité d'alcool.

A ses pieds, Yûgi la regarde d'un air neutre avec son index droit dans le nez, n'étant pas impressionnée par la taille de son adversaire. Elle retire son doigt, affublé d'une jolie crotte de nez toute fraîche.

-Bon, quand faut y aller… Fait la blonde en faisant une pichenette sur son index, pour retirer la matière venant de ses nasaux.

La Oni à corne rouge fait un bond de quelques mètres vers le pied droit de Giga-Suika.

-Inazuma…KIIIIIIIIIIIICK ! Crie Yûgi en faisant un coup de pied plongé vers le pied visé, pointure 240.

Par cette attaque, elle écrase le pied de l'autre Oni qui, malgré la différence de taille, en a très mal.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Crie-elle de douleur.

Attrapant son pied touché, elle se met à sautiller à cloche-pied, faisant trembler la terre et laissant des traces de pas, pour ne pas dire des cratères en forme de semelles, au sol.

-Ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh ! Fait-elle durant sa danse de la pluie.

Elle se retourne, et a, juste en face de son visage de colosse, Yûgi qui a fait un bond de plus de 100 mètres pour arriver face à elle. La Valkyrie, tout en étant en suspension dans les airs, tend la paume de sa main droite face au front de la géante, puis colle son index et son pouce de la même main. Elle emmagasine toute sa force dans ce point précis, les veines de sa main ressortant Suika, ayant compris ce que sa congénère s'apprête à faire, panique

-AAAAAh, NON, PAS LA PICHENETTE, PAS LA PI-

Mais trop tard. Tel une torpille, Yûgi fait une pichenette surpuissante en plein dans l'immense front de Suika qui, malgré sa taille actuelle, ne peux résister à une telle force et bascule violemment en arrière, pour se cogner la tête sur le sol, accompagné du reste de son corps, tout ça dans un grand fracas. La zone couverte de fumée, Yûgi atterrit sur la terre ferme, devenu une énorme étendue d'arbres arrachés et écrasés sous le poids de la géante. La fumée se dissipant, la blonde s'approche de Suika, allongée au sol, évanouie, les yeux en spirale.

-AaaAAAAaaaa… Gémit-elle.

Arrivée à ses côtés, Yûgi s'accroupie, les bras posés sur les genoux, telle une racaille.

-Ho, mini-crotte, t'es vivante ? Dit-elle en secouant légèrement l'autre Oni par l'épaule.

Mais cette dernière serre les paupières et sa bouche, comme si elle voulait faire semblant d'être évanouie, et c'est le cas. Elle les serre tellement qu'elle devient rouge comme une pivoine. Constatant cela, la blonde, pour sortir l'Oni au bois dormant de son réveil, colle un bon gros mickey sur son front. Sentant quelque chose collé dessus, Suika ouvre un œil, et en voyant ce que c'est, se redresse et frotte avec panique son front avec ses deux mains.

-Aaaaaah ! Retire moi-çaaaaaaa ! Crie-t-elle, les yeux aux bords des larmes.

-Bwa ha ha, alors ça réveille, hein ? Se marre la grande Oni.

-C'est dégueulasse ! S'énerve Suika en ayant retiré la crotte. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? T'es pas censée rester dans l'ancien enfer ?

Cette remarque rappelle à Yûgi le pourquoi elle est remontée à la surface.

-Et, meeerde, cette petite bagarre amicale m'a fait perdre mon objectif… Soupire la bimbo en se grattant la tête.

\- Ton objectif ? Lui demande Suika, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

-Ouais, y a Satori qui m'a demander de lui ramener sa fichue sœur.

-Tu parles de Koishi ?

-Ouaip. Confirme la grande Oni. Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais même pas où elle pourrait se terrer. Tu saurais, toi ?

La petite Oni réfléchit. Il est vrai que Koishi est toujours en pleine balade, ne reste jamais au même endroit. Et puis, elle n'a pas tellement d'affinités avec elle, elle ne saurait donc lui dire où se trouve la satori. Et alors, une idée lui vient.

-Mais oui ! S'exclame Suika en frappant dans sa paume. T'as qu'à aller voir Aya !

-Euh… qui ça ? Fait Yûgi, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais si voyons, Aya Shameimaru, la tengu reporter ! Elle connait tout le monde ici ! Elle pourrait sûrement te renseigner !

-Ah ouiiii, l'autre crâne de piaf ! Et elle crèche où, déjà ?

-Ben, comme la plupart des yôkais, là bas ! Fait Suika en pointant du doigt une direction.

Yûgi regarde alors vers cette même direction, et ce qu'elle voit la rend perplexe.

-Euh… c'est normal, ça ?

En effet, ce qu'a montré Suika est la Montagne Yôkai, lieu de vie d'une grande partie des créatures du Gensôkyô. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est, qu' alors qu'il fait beau dans toute la Terre des Illusions, la montagne, elle, est complètement recouverte de neige ! Un énorme nuage est au-dessus de la masse rocheuse, déversant des flocons à ne plus en compter.

-Ah, ça ? Chais pas, c'est apparu, comme ça. Lui répond Suika en haussant les épaules. Cherche pas à comprendre.

Ayant maintenant en vue son objectif, Yûgi marche en direction de la montagne Yôkai.

-Allez, à la revoyure ! Fait la blonde, en saluant sa semblable d'une main levée.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle s'arrête.

-Ah oui au fait. Tu ferais mieux de ranger le bazar que t'as fait en tombant. Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Suika. Et aussi changer de fringues.

Puis elle reprend la route. Quand à elle, Suika se questionne : pourquoi lui a-t-elle dit de se changer ? En regardant sa paume droite, elle constate qu'elle est parsemée de petites tâches rouges sombres. Et en regardant son dos, celui-ci est aussi tâché de cette étrangeté. Elle regarde alors autour d'elle, et ce qu'elle voit l'abasourdit : dans toutes la zone dans laquelle elle est tombée, plusieurs masses de chair et de sang, de différentes tailles, sont parsemée ici-là. Elle comprend alors. Ce n'est pas seulement la végétation qu'elle a écrasée sous son poids de titan, c'est aussi la faune qui en a subit les conséquences, les quelques animaux qui ont eu la malchance de gambader dans la forêt dans cet endroit précis. Face à ce massacre, la petite Oni, dévastée, est au bord des larmes. En plus de l'alcool consommé avec aucune modération, et celle vision d'horreur, Ibuki met sa main devant la bouche, les joues gonflées, et tourne la tête afin de déglutir un bon coup, la matière disgracieuse censurée par des pixels.

 **A suivre…**


End file.
